It is known to guide, for example, gear- or brake cables and cables for the current supply of lights along frame tubes of bicycle frames. To do this, these transmission elements, which mostly have a small circumference—a brake line has a diameter of just 5 mm—are mostly fastened at points on the underside or upper side of these frame tubes in specially constructed holders. In addition, for example, lines for the transmission of electrical energy are guided inside frame tubes. To do this, a hole with a small diameter is drilled, for example laterally, into a frame tube in the vicinity of the steering head, through which the line is threaded in. This line is then threaded out from the frame again at another location through an equally small bore hole, in order to provide with this line a direct connection between dynamo and light, for example the rear light. Bicycle frames are also known, in which likewise a gear cable enters into an upper tube laterally in the vicinity of the steering head, which cable emerges laterally again from the upper tube in the vicinity of the seat tube. These openings are relatively small openings, by which the stability of the tube construction, i.e. of the bicycle frame, is only negligibly impaired.
However, it has been found that lines having larger dimensions, e.g. transmission elements for the actuation of saddle securing devices and also hydraulic lines of brakes, are guided laterally past the frame tubes and are in part only insufficiently protected there.